1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure for a monitor panel at a back side of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of attaching structure for a monitor panel, wherein a monitor panel is attached to a back side of a headrest by using a frame member is described in JP-A-2001-47921. The frame member includes a lower frame and an upper frame for squeezing a monitor panel in a shape of a flat plate. The upper panel substantially in a rectangular shape is provided with an outer shape dimension larger than that of the lower frame of the same shape.
The back side of the headrest includes a pad member and a skin member. The pad member is provided with a recess portion. The lower frame is inserted to the recess portion of the pad member, thereafter, the upper frame is integrated to the lower frame while being pressed thereto. Further, by squeezing the monitor panel by the upper frame and the lower frame (frame members), the monitor panel is fixed to the back side of the headrest.
However, in this configuration, when the pad member of the headrest is soft, the pad member can become crushed by pressing the upper frame. Therefore, according to this configuration, the appearance of the vehicle seat is deteriorated by wrinkling the skin member.
Incidentally, pressing of the upper frame can also be loosened. However, when the pressing of the upper frame is loosened, instead of wrinkling the skin member, the frame member shakes relative to the pad member, and therefore, the constitution is inconvenient.